


Call It What You Want

by ArshuK



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Kaylor, Kara Danvers as Karlie Kloss, Lena Luthor as Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArshuK/pseuds/ArshuK
Summary: Lena Luthor, the global superstar, had been in love with Kara Danvers, the supermodel who had a big reputation of her own. They had dated in secret for sometime but had broken up. Lena had done her best to keep her out of her mind till the news of her engagement reaches her. She can no longer ignore the biggest mistake of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to write this as a Kaylor fanfiction but tbh, I am not too comfortable writing about real people. And while this story is totally inspired by the relationship between Karlie Kloss and Taylor Swift (you believe it or not is entirely up to you), I'm trying to write it as supercorp. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to offend kaylors or supercorps! Hope you enjoy reading it.

** _Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to offend anyone._ **

**Title: Call It What You Want **

**Relationship: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor**

**Author: ArshuK**

**Chapter 1:**

You didn’t think this is how hearing Kara Danvers getting married would make you feel. You had always thought you’d feel like the luckiest person on earth upon hearing the news, you thought you’d feel like all your prayers had been answered, you thought you’d feel like all your hardships have come to an end, you thought you’d feel happy. But this wasn’t what you were feeling right now as your social media was blowing up with congratulatory messages to Kara from what seemed like everyone on the planet. Kara had announced her engagement to Mike mere hours ago. As soon as you’d seen the post, you had collapsed to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. You couldn’t help it. You had always imagined the ring Kara would be sporting on her ring finger would be from you. You had always pictured that you would be the person Kara would call her ‘spouse’. You had always thought you were Kara’s one true love, soulmate, other half because you knew she definitely was yours. But now you know, it was just a daydream of yours. 

After what seemed like hours, you finally relearn how to breathe. With wobbly legs, you get up, walk to your kitchen and pour yourself a cold drink of water. Then you wash your face in the kitchen sink, too absorbed in your own painful thoughts to consider using the washroom facilities or dry to your face. Then you grab an apple from the fruit basket in your vicinity and taking a bite of the red fruit, sit down on the sofa closest to you. You will your mind to think rationally at the events that had led to this disastrous news, that you should’ve seen this coming and that it was bound to happen. You are dying to cling any thought that would somehow ease the pain you feel in your heart. A pain so strong that you feel like clawing your chest and ripping your heart out. Instead, all you find yourself thinking of what you had lost forever. Happiness.

You had met the blonde goddess a few years back at a friend’s party. You remember the meeting as clear as day. You didn’t enjoy alcohol as much as you do now and hence, you were silently watching your friends drink like there was no tomorrow. You still found the taste of tequila disgusting. Besides you were Lena Luthor, and that meant never losing control over yourself in the presence of strangers and many, if not most of the people were just that.

“Designated driver?”

You hear someone ask. You turn around and that’s when you knew you were a goner. It was no news that you had a thing for blue eyes, but you had never ever face to face across such a striking pair of blue orbs. The sapphires your eyes had connected with had a softness to them, though. For some reason you weren’t expecting that. And the enchanting eyes’ owner was…gorgeous, in one word. She had a perfect cheekbone structure and a killer jawline but the most disarming thing about the girl’s appearance was her beautiful smile. The smile looked so sweet, so right.

“Oh, you are Lena Luthor! Silly of me to ask that then!” The girl says chuckling, as you stay silent, lost in her beauty. You, a master of words, were lost for words in front of her beauty and losing this ability was making a pretty good impression on the girl, you could tell. You inwardly roll your eyes.

“Umm…I am Kara. Kara Danvers.” She continues nervously, slowly, awkwardly swinging her arms, clearly lost as to what to do next.

“I know.” You find yourself immediately blurt and mentally slap yourself a hundred times. Way to play it cool, Luthor, you think.

“Really?” Curiosity finds its way in the blue eyes you were pretty sure you could drown in.

“Of course, you are a pretty big deal. I see your posters everywhere!” You say, composing yourself. She doesn’t need to know that you follow her on Instagram from a private account of yours that no one really know about. She doesn’t need to know that you find the supermodel as one of the most inspirational young personalities in the fashion industry, she doesn’t need to know that you might have a small crush on her.

“Wow. Lena Luthor knows me.” She says unbelievably. Laughing as she says it. You finding yourself liking the sound of the laughter. It was just so happy, so carefree, so pure. 

“Ha-Ha. And sorry for not answering you earlier. I am not used to strangers talking to me like that.”

“Really?”

“Really. Usually it’s a high-pitched scream or someone silently shoving a phone in front of my face and then mumbling a thank you after, or just…staring at me till I introduce myself.” You say in a dry voice, but your eyes shine.

“You are funny.” Kara says laughing. You just think Kara is easy to make laugh, and you don’t find the job very unattractive if you were being honest.

“I aim to please.” You say dramatically which elicits a giggle from the younger girl.

“So, who do you know here?” Kara asks.

“Sam.”

“Oh, of course. The media loves you guys.” Kara says with a small smile.

“As do I. She’s like the sister I never had.” You reply fondly.

“And you?”

“I-“

“A lot of people from your world are here.” You say nodding your head in the direction of Louis Lane and Cat Grant, 2 very famous supermodels.

“My world? So, the mighty Lena Luthor has a different world from ours?”

“Oh shut up, you know I didn’t mean that.” You say playfully slapping the younger girl’s arm. You realized the involuntary action after it’s done. Horrified, you quickly move your hand back to your body and open your mouth to apologize but Kara’s laughter beats you to it and you breathe a sigh of relief.

“Jokes aside, how _Is_ it living in the Lena Luthor world?” Mirth still shines in her eyes.

“I bathe in diamonds, is that what you want to hear Kara Danvers?” You say, laughing yourself.

“Maybe.”

“So how-“

“Oh my God, stop. I am just Lena. Your normal American girl.” You say exasperatedly to which she smirks a little making it clear that she was doing what she was doing on purpose.

“Not really.”

“You are so annoying.”

“Not a very nice thing to say to someone you just met. I thought Lena Luthor was the polite one!” Kara says, chuckling all the while.

“Well, I’d like you to remember me by my honesty.”

“Is that so? So, tell me what you think of me, Lena?” She asks playfully.

“Well, I think it’s weird that you are still pretty sober when all the other models here are probably as drunk as it can get.”

“I have Nike’s shoot tomorrow morning. Otherwise, if you think I wouldn’t be drinking after finally being able to drink legally then you are wrong.”

“Drink legally?” You raise your eyebrows.

“Of course. You might have the good girl thing going on, but I don’t.” Kara says winking as she walks to the open kitchen. You find yourself following the taller girl, not wanting the conversation with the supermodel to end just yet. Truthfully, you were intrigued by the girl. She was a refreshing change. Most people who met you were intimidated by you, probably because of your big reputation and no matter how hard you tried, there always remained uneasiness and guardedness in the conversations that followed. With Kara, however, there was none. In fact, Kara had downright made fun of the hype about you.

“So, you’ve started working on your next album then?” Kara inquires without turning around, pretty sure that you had followed her.

“How did you know that? I just released Red!” You ask, suspicion evident in your voice.

“Relax, Ms.Luthor. I just assumed that you might’ve.” The younger girl replies defensively, turning around to look into your eyes.

“You really like to assume a lot of things about me.” You mumble, eyes narrowed.

“Who doesn’t. You are ‘Lena Luthor’.” Kara jokes.

“Will you stop that?” You say laughing.

“But yeah, don’t worry. I just assumed that because all our mutual friends always say that you are a really hard-working girl.” The taller girl says sincerely.

“Oh, thank you?”

“Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you but I am not stalking you.” Kara jokes as she pours herself a glass of apple juice.

“So just a secret admirer?” You playfully tease. Where the bravado came from, you had no idea.

“Just someone who extracted valuable information about America’s sweetheart’s next album. Will I get paid for giving up this information?” Kara says, pretending to seriously think over the matter.

“Can I bribe you to keep the information to yourself?” You ask, moving closer to the model and watch the easy smile on the model’s face disappear. Her eyes look sharp now as they search yours.

“Depends on what you have in mind.” The model whispers as she takes a step closer to you and that’s when you realize how inappropriate the whole situation has become. Besides, was Kara Danvers _flirting_ with her? Was _she _flirting with Kara?

“Ice-cream. My treat.” You reply, moving a step back, creating the much-needed distance.

“You do know how many calori-“

“Blah, Blah, Blah. I can see it in your eyes. You want it.”

“But-“

“No buts. Grab your coat now.” You say as you pull the model’s arm. Her laughter echoes in your ears as you march forward.

And that was the night you learnt how much you needed someone like Kara in your life. That was the night you learned how one person can brighten your day by just being there. That was the night you learned what all the love songs talked about. And today was the night you learned how it felt to lose all that forever.

You find tears burning your eyes yet again and feel like screaming because the pain you are feeling is unlike any you have experienced before. Suddenly your phone starts ringing and after pulling it out from your pocket, you manage to read the caller ID through your teary, blurred vision. You have a quick mental debate whether to take the call or not. Finally, you do.


	2. Chapter 2

** Title: Call It What You Want  **

** Relationship: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor **

** Author: ArshuK **

** Chapter : **

"Hi." You hear the voice say. And you just start laughing uncontrollably, like a mad man. 

  
"Lena-"She starts.

  
"You were right." You cut her off. 

  
"I am so sorry." She sighs on the other end.

  
"I brought this upon myself, Sam. You and I both know that." Nothing anyone will say will save you now. 

  
"I still know hearing...that news must not been easy for you."

  
"Easy? I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest. I feel like going to the roof and just jumping down. I don't want to be in a world where I can't ever have her."

  
"Lena don't you dare do something like that. I am calling Veronica-"

  
You laugh a harsh, hallow laugh.   
"Don't worry. I can't do that to her, I can't let her blame herself for something that is entirely my fault."

  
"She is not the only one who worries about you." Sam all but shouts. 

  
"I know, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it." 

  
"You really shouldn't be alone right now. I promise to come as-"

  
"No, I am okay. I am sorry to have worried you. If I need anything, I'll let you know."

  
"Promise me you'll be fine." Your childhood best friend pleads. 

  
"I promise." You lie.

* * *

You spend the next week impassively, living like a robot and doing everything and anything in your power to avoid anything concerning the supermodel. But it seems your luck had run out as you see Kara’s Adidas' ad displayed on full screen in the times square as you are being driven back to your home from your studio. You inwardly groan. Truth be told, you aren't even surprised by this. After all, she had one of the most impressive modelling careers of all time, her reputation had only grown since the time you met her. And while she had gained a lot of fan-following during the time you had dated her (the time when the world considered you both ‘best friend goals’), her impressive reputation in the modeling world was all because of her talent and her hard work. The fact that the girl was the epitome of politeness and kindness helped. No one who ever crossed paths with the model had anything bad to say regarding her. This quality along with her killer looks and sculptured body made her one of the most desirable girls in the industry. You were aware of the effect Kara had on everyone, even when you were in a relationship. You remember the countless times you'd become jealous and would drag her to the bedroom as soon as you got the chance to mark her as yours, despite the younger girl complaining half-halfheartedly the amount of concealer she needed to apply to cover the marks. You are just possessive by nature; you couldn't help it.

You close your eyes as one of such moments flashes in your mind. It was a photo shoot for yet another brand that Kara had to go to. You were having a writer's block and thus didn't have anything else to do then bake and Kara was the best company you ever had while conducting the task. You remember your face falling as she informed you that she needed to leave for the shoot.

"Can I come along?" You ask, your eyes still closed after the peck Kara had just imparted on your lips, saying goodbye. 

  
"Baby, I always want you there but how will-"

  
"I just want to be with you." You helplessly confess. 

She caresses your cheek and you can't help but lean in the touch.   
"If the paparazzi-"

"I know, you are right." You say dejectedly, moving away from Kara. 

She swifty slides her hand across your waist and pulls you towards her till your chests collide.   
"Can't you disguise yourself or something?"

"What, wear a wig?" You ask laughing. Kara shrugs. 

"You are serious." Your eyes widen in realization and you giggle. 

"You can be a blonde and wear my hoodie and cover your face. No one would know."

Now its Kara's turn to look hopeful. You groan, it was your fault after all. Usually you are the more cautious one between the two of you but this time you were the one who had put this idea inside the younger girl's head. And now you know there's no going back. Besides, the idea of a disguise wasn't too bad. The most noticeable thing about you were your jet-black hair paired with your signature red lips. You get rid of both the things for a day to not get recognized.

"My publicist going to kill me if she finds out." You say as you play with Kara's button-down shirt's collar. 

"Mhmm. Let's make sure Echo doesn't find out then." She whispers seductively as she brings her lips to yours and kisses you. You let out a soft moan as she brushes her tongue against your lower lip. You part your lips to allow the entrance her tongue wants but she just pulls your lower lip with her teeth. The moan you let out this time is neither soft, nor innocent. You push Kara forward until her back collides with the sink. 

"Oof." She complains. 

You drown the complaint in your mouth and start tracing your girlfriend's figure with your hands, all the while your tongue explores the familiar yet intoxicating insides of Kara's mouth. As your hands lightly trace the other girl's ass, you feel her phone in her back pocket. 

"When is your shoot?"

"Mhmm. Half an hour ago." She mutters as her hands slip inside your top and trace circles on your abdomen. 

"What?" You screech, pulling away from the temptress. 

You are met with very dilated, full blown pupils. Oh, she's turned on. The thought sends a shiver down your body. 

"Shoot is the last thing on my mind right now." Your personal seductress whispers as she tries to pull your body towards hers. 

"Hey, no! You need to go do your job now. I will come in about half an hour to the set." You say moving even further back. She wasn't the only one turned on. But you were not going to let her career be affected negatively because all you wanted was Kara in your bed. 

"Ugh, fine. But I need to change first." She says, coming closer to you. 

"But you just dressed-"

"Change my underwear, Lena." She whispers in your ear as she moves towards the stairs.   
You hear a light chuckle from the model as she climbs up the stairs. You already know the reason. Your red face.

* * *

One hour later, you are at the shoot with your nails digging in your palms as one of the assistants is fixing Kara's pink sports bra on her shoulders. Oh yes, all your girlfriend is wearing are tiny gym shorts and a sports bra. Of course, you knew what the job of a model entailed, and you were never going to act like an asshole and come in the way of her job but watching the said assistant unnecessarily fawn over Kara was no fun. Kara hasn't spotted you yet and is easily talking to the girl who is clearly trying to flirt with the unassuming model.

"Yeah, I can pose however you like. How are the photos coming along?" You hear the friendly voice of the supermodel.

Before the photographer could answer, the girl who you had already imagined killing with your bare hands, says,  
"Of course they are amazing. He has such a beautiful muse in front of him."

"Mhmm." The photographer nods, looking at his camera's result. 

Half an hour passes, and countless photos of Kara are taken, in various poses. The photographer was now trying to capture candid shots of Kara and so Kara was trying to pose in the most natural manner possible. 

"These are great!" You hear the annoying girl squeal.

"Not quite." The photographer disagreed, shutting up the girl. 

"Kara you look too tense. I need you to loosen up. I want you to look carefree. But let's take a 10 minutes break before we continue."

You wait till Kara is in her dressing room before going after her and pinning her to the wall.

"Wha-"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to not take you there and then? To show that bitch who you belong to?" You whisper, pinning her hands over her head. 

"I am guessing hard?" Kara says, chuckling. 

"Shut up." You say as you attack her lips. Kara moans. Your keep one hand over Kara's hands on the wall, while the other moves down her body.

"We can't-b-baby." The younger girl moans as your lips move down her neck. 

When you ignore her, she gathers enough strength to free her arms and push you away. Not that you were holding her very fiercely to hurt her. You could never hurt her. Ever. Besides, Kara was much more powerful than you anyway. She was the one who did the pinning mostly. But not today. Today you wanted to consume her.

"I can't have any marks on me, Lena. We can continue this later." She says with finality, but her eyes plead with you.You groan in understanding. 

"And you don't need to worry about Gina. She's harmless. She just is very friendly by nature." Kara tries to reassure you, her soft hands brushing your cheeks with her fingers. 

"Sure." You mutter. Kara just laughs, kisses your cheek and heads to the door. 

"You are coming?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a bit." You tell her. 

She nods, but before she leaves, you tell her, "You know, after this, it's going to be even harder to imagine not fucking you right there."

Her cheeks stain pink but she manages to smirk and say, "I'll try to make it easier for you." 

But from the cheeky way she said it, you knew she would do anything but that.

* * *

You were right. The director had asked to put up some music that Kara could dance to, while the photographer did his job and Kara chose 'Shake it Off'. Watching her dance to shake it off was something you loved. While you were an uncoordinated terrible dancer, Kara was a very smooth, well-coordinated and amazing dancer. The fact that Kara would hold eye contact with you as much as possible while dancing was doing no good for you.

The last pin in the coffin were the last few photos that the photographer required. Kara gazing sexily into the camera. Kara had a killer gaze. You believed that the gaze was enough to bring the strongest of men and women to their knees. It definitely had brought you to yours many times, you think. You are brought out of your thoughts as the photographer yells, 

"Yes, Kara. Just like that! Please focus on the left side please now. Yes, with the same gaze."

You were standing on the left. And when those blue, piercing eyes looked at you, you felt like you were fixed on the spot, you no longer had control on your body. It was just rooted on the spot. And then Kara brought her teeth to her lower lip and bit it. She was teasing you; you were well aware.

Oh, you were a goner. 

"Amazing, Kara!" 

Amazing indeed. A smile instantly came to her face as she heard that. And you were lost at how quickly Kara managed to change her demeanor. One moment she was giving you a look that promised you wouldn't be able to walk straight for days and the next moment she was smiling her comforting, sunshiny, bright smile.

You message Kara that you are going home and will be waiting for her as you saw the set wrapping up. And when Kara got home, she'd learn the consequences of teasing America's biggest pop stars, you think smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you think of it, so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly let me know if I should continue it or not, or if there are certain things you want me to incorporate in the story!   
Good day!


End file.
